Damon and Lily
The mother-son relationship between the vampires Lillian Salvatore and Damon Salvatore. History Damon is Lillian's first child and her oldest son with Giuseppe. Lily had consumption and had become very sick, to which Giuseppe sent her away. Damon knew that his mother died in 1858. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= In Let Her Go, Bonnie tells him she was in his house in 1903 in the prison world. She still had her camcorder on and plays it for him. Damon sees the woman Bonnie saw. It's his mother and he discovers that his mother is alive. In The Downward Spiral, Damon along with Kai go to The Salvatore Crypt to break open his mothers coffin. Damon tells Kai that his mother died and that wasnt her in the recording in Bonnies camcorder in the 1903 prison world . Kai tells Damon its possible if shes a vampire. Damon finally breaks open the coffin to see no one is in there. He realizes now its possible his mother is a vampire. Damon asks Kai to send him to the Prison World so he can get his mother out, later on Kai refuses, he reveals to Damon that Lily is a Ripper. Kai then tells Damon that she and the heretics were captured and sent to the 1903 prison world. Kai also mentions that Lily has killed thousands of people. Damon doesnt want to hear anymore he demands Kai to shut up. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Damon and Elena go to the 1903 prison world to bring back his mother. Once Damon is done swearing that his mother is dead to him, she arrives. Lily serves Damon and Elena tea and explains her life. She drained all the blood nearby and now survives on two drops a week. When laughs when Damon tells her that Stefan ripped their father's throat out. When Lilly admits she hated her husband, Damon guilt's her for leaving him and Stefan with him. After Damon and Elena explain the need to turn Stefan's humanity back on, she agrees. Then she mentions her "traveling companions". She introduces them to a table full of mummified vampires. Lilly explains the mummified vampires saved her from herself and her ripper tendencies. She says they gave up their blood rations for her and she learned to control her blood lust. Damon thinks she's wackadoodle. When Lilly goes to get the last of the blood to revive them, Elena notices the ascendant is on the table. Damon tells Elena that Bonnie isn't looking for the ascendant. As the aurora borealis begins, Bonnie joins Damon and Stefan. When Damon explains to Lilly that they're short one witch and her friends can't go, Lilly refuses. She insists that the vampires are her family and she won't leave without him, but Damon threatens to leave her, too. As Bonnie recites the spell, Kai arrives and watches Damon, Elena, Lilly and Bonnie disappear out of the prison world. Back at the Salvatore house, Lily admits to Damon that she did visit Stefan the night of her funeral. Stefan only remembers her as an angel. But when she leaned down to whisper in his ear, all she could hear was the pound of his blood, so she fled for their sake. She assures Damon she missed them twice as much as they missed her. When Lily asks again about getting her friends back, he assures her they'll be going back soon. In I Never Could Love Like That, At breakfast, all Lily can talk about it returning to her prison world to get her friends. Lily casually brings up the fact of being human hinting that she heard Bonnie and Damon last night. Damon makes an angry gesture to his mother as Elena leaves. On the road to Whitmore, Damon tries to prepare his mom to talk to Stefan and bring his humanity back. She states that she overheard Damon and Bonnie talking about the cure. She knows he's afraid he'll lose Elena if he gives it to her. He tells his mother that she needs to give a performance of a lifetime because she claims that she wasn't coming back to America for Stefan and Damon like he thought. At Whitmore, Lily worries how she's supposed to connect with Stefan. Damon suggests she tell the story of how she came back to get them, but Damon realizes she wasn't coming to get them. Lily admits she's been struggling to reconnect with how it felt to be their mother. She explains her "new" family helped her find herself again, but she lost any feelings she had for her old family in the process. Damon calls Elena, who then suggests that Lily would just simply try lying to Stefan if they hope to get him back. Damon orders Lily to give it her best shot, but she was assurances that they'll go get her people. She points out he's lying to Elena by not telling her about the cure and he gives her the ascendant as assurance. Stefan and Caroline are interrupted at the bar when Damon and Lily walk in. Damon watches as she reacts the sweet sentiments he fed her earlier. In Because, Lily and Enzo then arrive at the Boarding House and they walk inside, to which Bonnie leaves before she is caught. She tells him that Damon assured her all will be well, but Enzo tells her Damon isn't the most trustworthy and leaves her concerned. She becomes furious as the Ascendant isn't in the drawer anymore and asks Enzo if it is entertaining that the Ascendant is gone and that it was the only thing that could rescue her family. She is talking to Damon on the phone and asks where the Ascendant is. He tells her and he tells her he doesn't have it. She thinks he is lying and she promises that she can easily destroy something of great significance to him. She then reveals that she has the cure and he says she wouldn't do it. She threateningly tells him to bring her the Ascendant or she will crush the cure with her own hand. She is seen standing in front of the fireplace with the cure in one hand and a poker to stoke the fire. Damon arrives and she asks if he has the Ascendant. He tells he doesn't because he doesn't have it and she tells him that he understands what's going to happen next. She drops the box into the fire and Damon walks toward her with wide eyes surprised at what she did. She tells him she did him a favor and the sense of relief that he feels right now means Elena will never leave him. Elena walks into the room and Lily answers for Damon saying that what she has right now is the cure for vampirism and she left it out for her as Damon was never going to offer it to her. Elena is hurt and confused, and Damon tells her he can explain, to which Lily says it looks like they have a lot to talk about. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, |-|Season Seven= In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, In Never Let Me Go, In Age of Innocence, In I Carry Your Heart With Me, In Live Through This, In Best Served Cold, In Mommie Dearest, Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Quotes TBA See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Salvatore Family